Perfect Misfit
by SCprincessSC
Summary: a girl moves to an unfamiliar school, makes new friends and finds her soulmate who just happens to be a vampire. cliche but I promise, it has a good storyline. PLZ, PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Here," said Rhiannon, pushing a tray consisting of a salad- without dressing, two Satsuma's and a mineral water into my hands.

"What is this?" I asked her, taking a plastic fork from my tray and, shoved it into the salad and pulled out a fold of limp, pale green lettuce. Rhiannon raised an eyebrow.

"Food."

"You call this food?" I asked angrily, pushing the tray away. "That's something you would feed to a goat! I'm a _human being! _I need to satisfy my appetite!"

"Whoa! A girl who actually says no to salad!" said a good- looking boy sitting next to me. He looked half relieved, half impressed. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"I don't do healthy food," I said pointedly to Rhiannon. I normally have a hamburger, a coke and a chocolate bar for lunch." Her mouth was now hanging open. The boy laughed and handed me his soda from the tray he had in front of him.

"Thanks," I said, cracking the lid open and taking a sip. Aaah, bliss.

"Hey, Callie!" shouted someone from across the lunch hall. I turned around and saw my brother, Chad walk towards me with a tray in his hands. Girls cast appreciative glances when he walked past them. He was tall and well built with dark grey eyes' and blond hair, some of his locks fell over one eye.

"Hey, I got you some food," he said when he reached me. He put the tray on the table.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Chad. I said. "But please, don't be pushed to come to me, it would ruin your reputation." Rhiannon giggled loudly. Chad scowled.

"To hell with my reputation," he said. I tutted and he grinned again. He nodded at the boy sitting next to me.

"Later, Cal," he said, giving me a small wave then he jogged back to his table, which was filled with cheerleaders and jockeys'.

I looked down at the tray. Chad was definitely a lifesaver. He had gotten me lasagne, a large coke, two chocolate bars and an apple. I thrust the soda back into the boy's hands; he was still looking at me with an amused expression on his face. I ate ravenously, barely noticing the girl who had silently slipped into the seat next to me until she gave a small shriek. Nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh my god!" she cried, looking at me, her blue eyes' wild. She pointed to my food. "What are you eating?"

"Don't worry," I told her gently. "I'm pacing myself. " The boy on my side laughed,

"I like this girl," he said. The still had a shocked expression on her face so I decided to break the tension. After a small moment, she shook my hand and I noticed she had perfect, manicured nails.

"Another phoney," I muttered to myself when she pulled her hand away. The boy looked like he was stifling a laugh.

"What was that?" asked the girl curiously. I plastered a smile on my face and turned towards her again.

"I said it was a pleasure to meet you." She smiled back and seemed to relax a little.

"I'm Jam," said the boy next to me. I gave him a genuine smile.

"What does that stand for? Jammy dodgers?"

Rhiannon and the girl chucked appreciatively. Jam grinned.

"It stands for Jamie, but only my friends call me Jam."

"Am I your friend?" I asked interestedly, taking a sip of my coke. He laughed.

"If you want to be," he said. I smiled.

"Sure." I once again turned back to my food.

"I'm Shannon by the way," said the blue eyed girl next to me.

"Pleasure," I said. She looked at me intently.

"You're Chad's sister, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. She looked at me more closely.

"You don't look like him," she said frowning.

"Maybe he failed to mention I was his step sister," I said, taking a bite of my chocolate.

"Wow," whispered Rhiannon as if I had just announce I was a witch or something. "So how does it feel being in a dysfunctional family?" Unfortunately, she said this while I was sipping my coke so half of the contents that was fizzing in my mouth was immediately spat out. Shannon slapped me hard on the back.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"Ignore her," said Shannon. "She asks really silly questions." She threw Rhiannon a sharp look and Rhiannon at least had the grace to blush.

"So," said Shannon, turning to me. "Is your stepmother an evil witch?" 


	2. Chapter 2

When I walked into my house after a tiring day at school and a long bus ride home, the scent of baking clung to my clothes as soon as I closed the door behind me.  
"Hello?" 

I called out, dumping my bag next to the silver shoe rack and walking through the hallway. I heard a clatter in the kitchen. then my stepmother, Fiona appeared at the doorway. "Hello!" she said, beaming at me. She hugged me so tight, I swear I must've cracked a rib or two.

"I see you've been baking again," I said, looking up at her. She had an apron round her waist and her long blonde hair, so like Chad's, had been swept up into a neat bun. She gave me a small smile and shrugged.  
"I figured it would be a hard day for you. I know you're going through a tough time right now. Moving house, leaving your friends, attending a new school, having to adjust"

"Whoa, you're making it sound worse then it is," I said, laughing. "Anyway, I thought you might like some treats when you got home"

"Oooh," I said, smiling. "You made more then one, then?" She laughed and led the way into the kitchen. My jaw dropped. She had definitely made way too much. Pasties, brownines, cupcakes, cookies, dougnuts.  
I turned to her.

"Fiona- I don't know what to say"

"Say you'll eat it," she replied, grinning at me.

"You don't need my word for that." She laughed and turned to stack the dishwasher. I silently watched her. My stepmother wasn't an evil witch. She was the most sensitive, caring, lovely person I had ever met. And I'm glad I met her.  
That night I prayed to god. Okay, I pray to god every night. But tonight was a special prayer. Normally, I pray that dad doesn't die, and Chad doesn't die and Fiona...well, she doesn't die. But today, I'm praying I don't end up the high school geek and a total social misfit.  
The next day, I woke up early, took a quick shower and afterwards stood in front of my wardrobe. Fiona had bought me a whole load of clothes before I started this new school- plus dad had given me a wad of guilt money so I used that to buy my own clothes and accessories. I pulled out a pink and grey striped short sleeved sweater, a pair of black jeans and black velvet boots. I let my hair fall down my waist. I looked in the mirror. Yeah, I didn't look too bad. Reassured by my by appearance, I bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where I stole a slice of my dad's buttered toast. He didn't seem to mind though. Probably still feeling guilty.

"Would you like me to run you down to school?" he asked, taking a sip of his decaffeinated coffee.

"No, thanks dad, I'm too young to die." Chad snorted into his freshly squeezed orange juice. Daddy looked pissed.

School today was...eventful. We had maths, science, social studies and history. Shannon and I passed notes to each other during History. We didn't get caught because the teacher was too busy reading a romance novel. Besdies, half the class were talking, we were writing. Shannon and I parted ways at lunchtime since she took ballet classes which only ended halfway through lunch. I entered the lunch hall to find out it was half empty. Whoa, there must be loads of people taking ballet classes, I thought wryly. I looked towards the lunch line and spotted Jam. Letting out a breath of relief, I approached him. He had his back towards me so I called out.

"Hey, Jam!" I said brightly. He turned around. I gasped and rollicked back, half in horror, half in awe. Jame's hair was dark and spiky, his eyes' a rich golden, in deep contrast to the warm brown I had seen last afternoon. He had a small silver hoop through the middle of his left ear and he was wearing a tight fitting vest which showed perfectly toned muscles, black jeans and trainers.

"Bloody hell, Jam!" I said, looking him over again. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Callie!" I heard someone shout. Tearing my eyes' off Jam, I saw someone run towards us. My jaw dropped again. It was Jam. I looked at the Jam in front of me. He was smirking.

"Callie," said Jam, out of breath, he stopped in front of me. He noticed the Jam standing in front of me and rolled his eyes' at him. He turned back to me.

"Callie, i see you've met my twin brother, Cam."


	3. Chapter 3

"Cam?" I repeated faintly, my eyes' still on him. 

"Yeah, I must've failed to mention him at lunch yesterday." Jam turned to Cam.

"Sorry, bro," he said apologetically.

"No sweat, Jam," said Cam, his gorgeous golden eyes' still on me.

"Cam?" I repeated again.

"Yeah," said Jam grinning. "And it isn't short for camomile either!" he chuckled at his own joke, but when he realised no one else was laughing, he stopped and cleared his throat.

"His full name is Cameron"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I blurted out, rounding on Jam. "I thought he was you!" Jam laughed.

"He's anything but me." I turned to Cam and held out my hand. He was still looking at me in an interested/curious kind of way. He ignored my hand, waited for a moment, then turned his back on me.

"Don't get offended," said Jam to me as my hand dropped limply to my side. "He's always like that." No wonder he hasn't got any friends, I thought to myself as Jam pulled me away. We were silent as we strode the length of the hall. Jam picked seats close to the window and we sat down.

"Does nearly everyone attend ballet classes?" I asked. Jam laughed loudly.

"No," he said. "There happens to be other extra curricualr acticities at the same time"

"Like?" I asked, interested.

"Hmm..." said Jam. "Like Tennis, gymnastics, badminton, martial arts"

"There's a martial arts class?" I asked excitedly, not even noticing Cam who had taken a seat opposite me.

"Well, yeah. The people who I know that attend say their lessons are pretty good"

"Who teaches?" I asked. Jam grinned.

"You obviously like fighting, don't you"

"Hey, it's self defence," I said lightly. "I don't fancy getting mugged in the near future." Jam snorted and turned to Cam.

"You should listen to this girl," he said to Cam who was still looking at me blankly. "The crap that spurts from her mouth"

"Hey," I said, swatting him on the arm angrily.

"Where do you come from?" asked Cam. He didn't look interested, but he didn't look bored either.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I joked. Cam's eyes' blazed with an emotion I couldn't quite place.

"I'd like to see you try."


	4. Chapter 4

If Evanescence is singing going under, I'm singing send me a mathmatician. I suck at maths and it doesn't help that the algebra work is so hard, I'm pushed to check on the net for answers. So embarassing, yet so clever. You go girl, I tell myself. Once I finish my homework, I stare at the stars outside. Not because they look pretty, but becasue they remind me of of Cam's eyes'. Bright, intent and- pretty? I run a hand trhough my dark hair and sigh. I don't know why I can't get him out of my head. Maybe I'm still in shock. I mean- who wouldn't be? But it was pretty cool meeting twins, I mean I've never seen any in the flesh. Okay, that sounds wierd, but true. Funny, they don't even look like each other. Jam is very good looking but Cam- he makes gorgeous look like dirt. Get a grip, Callie, I hiss to myself. You're going to wake up in the morning and you're going to be over this silly infatuation.  
I wake up in the morning. I'm still not over him. 

Fiona notices I have shadows under my eyes' when I come downstairs.I know what she's thinking without having to even look at her. She probably thinks I'm having troubles at school. And I can see where the conversation is headed when she asks me how I'm feeling.

"You alright?" she asks, buttering some scones for me and pouring me some pomegranate juice. I nod slowly and sip at the drink, not really having an appetite. She watches me closely.

"Callie is everything...OK?" she asks me, still standing up.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I say nibbling on the end of a scone. Now she definitely knows something is wrong. I never nibble. But she doesn't press me on it and I don't ask her for some 'motherly' advice. When I get to school, I ignore Shannon's continuous attempts to ask me if something is OK, and I avoid Rhiannon too. I don't avoid Jam. I practically run to him. He grins when he sees me, but his smile vanishes when he looks at me closely.

"Are you OK, Cal? You look a bit pale? Didn't you sleep last night"  
"I didn't want to miss the late night show of Balamory," I say without thinking. Jam nods seriously.

"Yeah, I made popcorn and watched that one too." I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. He walks to the table and I join him. Shannon and Rhiannon are sitting there waiting for us. So is Cam. My heart skips a beat and my legs suddenly feel like jelly. I don't understand. I'm not a chicken but I don't want to face him either.  
Oh, don't be such a wuss, I tell msyelf firmly and I drag myself to the table, sitting next to Shannon right at the end so the only thing I can see of him is the dimple in his left cheek when Rhiannon tells him what a mess her brother made trying to produce a meat pie. I lean forward a little, aching to see his face again- and nearly fall off my chair. He has dark shadows under his eyes' too.

I can already tell it's going to be freezing outside. The windows are misted over and whoever moves within a five centimeter radius between the school and outside tucks their hands inside their pockets and shivers. Also, I can tell because a girl had an asthma attack as soon as she stepped outside and an old man who took off his jacket- I have no idea why- immediately had a heart attack and I had to call the ambulance. When everything had cleared up, and by the time I started walking towards the bus stop, it was nearly two hours past our dismissal time and night had fallen. I phoned Fiona on the way, explaining everything. She sounded practically hysterical when I phoned her, poor thing. The bus stop was empty when I arrived and for some reason, I felt an uneasy feeling right at the pit of my stomach. I stood there, not wanting to stand on the chair and shook my hair free of it's ponytail. Long, wavy jet black hair tumbled down past my shoulders. My hair was so black, it looked blue. I had begged my dad ages ago to let me die it, but he wouldn't hear of it. I pushed my already freezing hands deeper inside my pocket. I closed my eyes' for a few moments and opened them again. Something wasn't right. I was suddenly slammed against the glass of the bus shelter and my blue- green eyes' met blazing golden ones.

"Don't move," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't move," said Cam, swatting a mosquito on her back. I tried to supress the urge to not roll my eyes'. So much for the magical moment.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Cam curiously. Cam shrugged.

"I didn't like the idea of you running around in the night."

"What, so you followed me?" I asked, turning round to him, a look of disbelief flooding my face. He shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"Why?" I demanded. He sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," he said slowly.  
I folded my arms.

"Try me." He turned to me, his eyes' shining bright in the sky.

"Fine," he snapped, moving forward. "But I swear if you scream, I'm gone"

"That's a bad thing?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Yeah." He were so close now, our breath was mingling. I willed my heartbeat to slow down, but it wouldn't. He caught my lips tenderly with mine and kissed me softly. It was long and sweet. Until I heard a sharp intake of breath and a shout.

"OI!" I heard someone scream close by. Cam and I broke apart and were surprised to see Chad with a furious expression on his face. He turned to Cam.

"What the hell you doing with my soulmate, man?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"Chad," I gasped, my eyes' widening. Before I could even tell him to stop, he lunged at Cam. I screamed and moved out of the way, not wanting to be smashed to the ground. Chad was swearing and at the same time, beating Cam to a pulp. I watched as blood spurted from Cam's face. I didn't understand. Chad, so sweet, so gentle was now fierce and unforgiving. 

"Chad, please, stop!" I cried loudly. He ignored me and carried on punching Cam in the face. Cam's shouts went from loud and desperate to weak protests.

"Chad, that's enough, stop it!" I screamed, pulling Chad back. I pushed him out of the way and bent down to check if Cam was okay. His face was badly beaten and he looked like he was having trouble breathing. He had a black eye and the blood on his face was quickly seeping out.

"Cam, you okay?" I whispered. He looked at me sharply.

"Do I _look_ okay?"he whispered through a blood- filled mouth.

"Don't talk to her like that," snapped Chad, moving towards him again.

"Chad, please," I said desperately. He looked at me and his eyes' softened. He nodded and stepped back.

"Look, I'm really sorry," I said, pleading with Cam. "Come to our house and I'll clean you up.

"He's not coming home," protested Chad, his grey eyes' darkening with anger and displeasure.

"Chad, look at him!" I cried. "Don't you think someone's going to get suspicious if he walked around like that on the streets? They'd phone the police and surprise, surprise who are they going to come to first when they take a fingerprint test?" Chad couldn't find an answer for that one so I put one of Cam's arm around my neck.

"Are you going to help?" I asked Chad. He looked at me for a small minute, then nodded. Taking one of Cam's limp arms, we walked home. Cam moaned loudly as we walked.

"Will you shut up?" hissed Chad. Cam stopped moaning and looked over at Chad.

"I wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't beaten me to a pulp"

"You shouldn't have been messing with my girl," snapped Chad angrily.

"Your girl," I asked Chad, bewildered. "Since when"

"Since I met you when you were fourteen," replied Chad shortly, moving more faster.  
We decided to use a means of distraction since Fiona or my dad would get suspicious if we had brought back a badly beaten up boy.

"Mum, can I ask you something?" I heard Chad ask Fiona as Cam and I trudged up the stairs. Okay, I practically had to pull him upstairs and it didn't help that he had a load of big- boy muscles. not that I minded, but he was very heavy.

"Here, sit down," I said, leading him to my bed. He gingerly sat at the edge, watching me closely.

"So he's your soulmate, huh?" he finally asked when I brought a damp tissue to the large bump erupting on his forhead. I frowned.

"What the hell is a soulmate?" I asked. Cam curled a lip.

"It's a person...you're destined to be with, I've heard." I snorted loudly.

"I don't think Chad was destined to be with me. He's too good for me."

"And here I was thinking it was the other way round," said Cam wryly. I ingored him and went to my cupboard to pull out a secret stash of band aid.  
We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and we both tensed, not moving, They stopped outside my door. and then the door flung opne. We both let out a breath of relief. It was Chad. He was still looking at Cam with this expression on his face like he still wanted to deck him. I moved to Cam.

"Well, I've got the bleeding stopped," I told him shakily. Maybe it was the fact that I was scared they'd start fighting again. "But I can't help you with the bruises. They'll heal by themsel.f"

"There is a way," said Cam in a harsh voice, looking at Chad. "Isn't pretty boy going to offer his assistance?"

"What's Chad going to do?" I asked wearily, sitting next to Cam on the bed.

"Why don't you ask him?" said Cam,. motioning to Chad. Chad snarled.

"Why don't you shut up, Conell," he said.

"Don't you think she deserves to know the truth if you two are...soulmates," said Cam, a small on his face as he greatly emphasized the last word.  
I looked at Chad. He sighed and leaned against the wall, his arms folded.

"She doesn't need to be told anymore then this," he said warningly.

"She's going to ask"

"Well, I'll make something up"

"She's not stupid"

"That's why I don't want her to get involved"

I was looking at each of them in turn, like a person would look at where the ball is zooming to during a rough tennis match. Finally having enough, I leapt to my feet.

"Guys, enough!" I cried. Cam looked down, but Chad looked up.

"Look, I don't know what's going on. I barely know you," I said, looking angrily at Cam. "And I don't know what you're hiding from me," I said, looking at Chad. "So could you just explain everything to me?" I pleaded to Chad more then Cam. Cam opened his mouth then closed it. Chad nodded and sat next to me on the bed.

"Okay, fire away," he said, lying down on the bed, his beautiful grey eyes' fixed on my clean ceiling.

"Why are we soulmates?" I asked tentavily.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a moment of silence before Cam and Chad burst out laughing. I stood in my standing posotion, rooted there with anger and humiliation filling me inside. Finally I snapped. 

"SHUT UP!" I screamed loudly. They shut up.

"Callie, honey, is everything okay up there?" We heard Fiona call out at the bottom of the stairs. I gave them each a hard look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Chad was just annoying me," I shot him a glare. "Again." I heard Fiona sigh loudly.

"Chad, please leave her alone, will you? Remember what we talked about when you came back?" To my surprise, and to Cam's, we noticed Chad was blushing. When we at last heard Fiona's retreating steps, I turned to them again.

"Okay, why was that so funny?" I asked them. Cam cleared his throat and turned to Chad with a look that clearly said ' She's your problem'. I walked over to Cam and whacked him around his head hard.

"OW!" he squealed, in a slightly high- pitched tone that remided me of a pig being strangled.  
"What was that for?"

"For being a pain in my ass," I hissed. I don't believe this. Why does there always have to be a flaw in hot boys?

"For being a pain in both of our asses," said Chad glaring at him. Cam groaned.

"Why are you involving your asses for?" Chad rolled his eyes'.

"Can we get rid of him now?" I asked Chad. He looked at me.

"You're the one who brought him here."

"Help me get him out," I told him.

"Hey, guys I _am_ here," said Cam, waving his arms around frantically. I sighed and lowered my head.

"What's wrong?" asked Chad and Cam in unison. I turned to Cam.

"When I met you, I thought you were alright. You know, the kind of bad, intense guy girls' usually fall head over heels in love with. I admit it, I actually fell in love with you." My blazing blue green eyes' met his and I leaned over.

"But you're turning out to be the worlds biggest moron"

I turned my back on them, then turned around to face them again.

"You two are vampires, aren't you?" I asked them. Thier jaws dropped. When they had finally rolled them up again, Chad was the first one to answer.

"How did you know?" he asked. I dipped my hand into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out a long, sharp tipped- ended stake.

"Because I'm a vampire slayer."


	8. Chapter 8

It was my turn to laugh at their shocked expressions. I tucked the stake back into my back pocket. 

"What, never guessed it?" I asked, rounding on both of them. They never said a thing. I sighed and sat down in a wooden chair near the window. It was now even darker then before.

"Why?" I heard Chad ask weakly. I turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"You don't want to know."

"Yeah, we do," said Cam leaning forward. I looked out of the window again, desperately trying to avoid their faces.

"I guess dad never told you how mum died, huh?" I asked Chad. He shook his head, his eyes' still intently fixed on me. Maybe it was time I said the truth. Maybe it was time to let someone in. To make them realise why. I made up my desicion then and there.

"When I was seven," I said, turning to face them. "I was a happy person. I had parents' who loved me to bits. A good school life. I had everything a girl could ever want."

"But there was something missing," said Cam. I looked up sharply.

"Nothing was missing. Everything I needed was there. Are your ears plugged up?" Cam looked sheepish.

"Nah, I need to go to the doctors to get it syringed. Too much wax blockage." Chad and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Ignore him," said Chad, shooting him a dirty look. "Carry on," he said to me.

"Anyway, I was seven years old, and my mum was expecting a baby. They went for check ups and everything. They found out it was a boy." I smiled, remembering the memory. "My parents' were ecstatic. They were going to have the perfect family now. A girl and a boy." I gulped down hard, trying to avoid two pairs of eyes' fixed on me.

"But then one day, something terrible happened. My mum went out to do some grocery shopping. At the pedestrian crossing, a car came out of nowhere and knocked her down. " I felt a wetness in my eyes' and knew it was tears. I couldn't cry now, I had to hold it together.

"It was a hit and run. They never found out who it was. She was rushed to hospital and she...she... lost the baby." I sniffed softly, remembering my dad's distraught face when he told me my mum was in hospital"

"So, what's the big deal?" scoffed Cam. "It wasn't even born." Chad slapped him so hard in the head, the sound reoccured around my room.

"OW!" said Cam, rubbing the side of his head. "Dude, I lost some brain cells!"

"Dude, you heavn't got any brain cells," corrected Chad. He turned to me.

"Do you want me to sellotape his mouth?" I shook my head, letting a smile cross my face.

"No, it's okay"

"Look, shut up," said Chad angrily to Cam. "One more word out of your pathetic mouth and it might just well be the last thing you say. " Cam opened his mouth to say something but Chad spoke again. "Just remember," he said. "We have a vampire slayer in the room." Cam turned pale and looked down. Chad turned to me.

"What happened after?"

"My mum was horrified when she found out what had happened. But, of course, nothing could prepare her for what she was going to be told after that." I gulped hard again. Tears threatened to spill over my cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Chad softly. I shook my head. "She was told she was infertile." there was too much damage and they couldn't repair it...her." Cam's jaw dropped open.

"But that's okay right? They had you."

"Wrong," I said. "They forgot all about me after that. They were still grieving." I turned my back on them.

"My dad spent all his time at work, trying to forget about it. My mum became depressed. Depressed with the fact she did't have her son. Depressed with the fact she never would have a son. Depressed with the fact she thought my dad was cheating on her."

"Was he?" asked Chad patiently. I shook my head.

"He'd never do anything like that. He loved her too much." I was silent for a moment

"And then, one day, I heard a commotion downstairs. I crept down and saw my dad shouting at my mum. Apparently, she went to get a glass of water, and when she was filling the glass, her dressing gown sleeve slipped up and dad saw all these-"

"She cut herself," finished Chad. I nodded, the tears bliding my vision. When I looked up again, Cam had a confused expression on his face.

"I thought only teenagers do that." Chad slapped him on the head again.

"My dad was furious. He took her to the doctor. He got them to set up some counselling sessions for her. Of course, they worked." I gave Chad a small smile. "She was much better after that. She made an effort to look good, began to cook again, took me out on trips, asked me how school was." I sighed and looked down.

"What happened then?" asked Cam impatiently.

"My dad picked me up from school one day. I changed and then I realised mum wasn't anywhere. I called out to my dad and asked him if he had seen her anywhere. He said no so we both searched the house and when I opened the bathroom door-" Sobs caught at my throat, and I buried my head in my hands. I felt someone get up, move over to me and roughly rub my back. Without looking up, I knew it was Cam. I could almost hear Chad's scowl. Catching my breath, I rubbed my watery eyes.

"And then?" asked Cam enthusiastically. Something in my mind told me Cam only came to rub my back so he could hear my story better.

"Well, of course, I screamed and my dad came up to see what had happened, and when he saw my mother, he seemed to go into shock. Of course, the first thing he saw was the blood pouring out of her wrist. He called the ambulance, and while he did that, I moved close to get a better look. From far, it looked like she had slit her wrist, but from close up, I could see two faint marks on either side of one of the veins on her wrist"

"Vampire," muttered Cam. I nodded slowly.

"Vampire. She was getting better," I said, my eyes' blazing furiously. "And a goddamn vampire went and drained her. After that, I was consumed with anger and determination. Determined to kill every vampire that lived on earth. Every vampire I killed gave me a boost-" Cam immediately jumped back.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" I couldn't help laughing.

"No, of course not, Cam. I stopped killing vampires as soon as I met Chad. I realised there were actually good vampires out there"

"But then..why did you have a stake in your pocket?" asked Cam quizzically.

"I carry it around with me, just in case," I explained. "Vampires sometimes come after you, especially if you kill their own kind.." Chad nodded in understanding. I let out a breath. I was glad I told these two, though I had to admit, Cam wasn't that good an audience. I leaned my head against the window. Closing my eyes and ignoring the two of them. I heard them whispering. A light- headed feeling suddenly erupted over me and the last thing I remember is Chad gently picking me up and tucking me into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke up, it was still dark outside. From the never- ending silence downstairs, I could tell everyone had gone to bed. I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table. 1:30 am flashed out in bright neon. I stifled a yawn, rubbed my eyes', looked around and gave a start.  
Chad was sitting in the wooden chair, dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. He had a thin silver chain hanging from his neck and I also distinctly noticed he had on black gloves. I didn't ask about his new look, however. I had to admit, I liked it. He staring at me blankly. It looked to me he was sleeping with his eyes' wide open. I could just barely see his chest rising and falling. 

"Chad?" I asked, quite reluctantly. He didn't say anything.

"Chad are you awake or...er...asleep?" He still didn't say anything, but when I opened my mouth for the third time, he spoke in a kind of wierd voice like he was restraining himself.

"Do you know how beautiful you look when you wake up?" Hmm.. what should I say to that?

"Er...no I don't," I said self- consciously, pulling my blanket up further to cover my top.

"No," he said. "I expect you wouldn't." I struggled for something to say.

"So where did Cam go?" I asked.

"I chucked him out. He was pissing me off," said Chad. I did a double- take. I didn't really hear Chad ever say that word before. He was usually so nice. Now he just looked...different. I slowly got out of bed and walked towards him. I stretched out a hand. He flinched before I even touched him.

"Chad, what's wrong?" I whispered, Even in the dark, I could see his eyes' dark, fathomless. It was my turn to flinch.

"Nothing's wrong," he said.

"Then why won't you let me touch you?" I whispered.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled, jumping up. Crap, now I was scared.

"Chad, what the hell is wrong?" I shouted, then lowered my voice. It wouldn't help if our parent's heard.  
"Just stay away from me"

"Look, Chad, I'm sorry is there something I've done wrong?" He looked at me for a long moment. Then he threw me against the bed. Pulling the covers over both of us, he stifled the screams I was about to let out of my mouth. I heard footsteps advancing and stopped trying to scream. The door opened.

"Honey, you asleep?" I heard Fiona whisper. After a while, I heard her call out to my dad who was in the bedroom.

"Yeah, she's asleep, David." She closed the door silently. Chad's gloved hand moved from my mouth and I let out a breath. I looked at him with gratification and stopped short. He looked at me with this deep look in his eyes'. Leaning forward slightly, his lips met mine. A dreamy pink mist enveloped both of us.


	10. Chapter 10

The pink mist surrounded us, and I felt like I was falling through an abyss of bright white light. When I finally landed on my feet, I looked around and could barely brace myself before images came rushing at me. Images of...Chad. Chad hanging the star at the top of a christmas tree. Chad laughing with his friends at a school. Chad's twelfth birthday. Walking down the street, alone, impatient to see what was in store for him when he got there. Then a man grabbing him and...oh god.  
Suddenly, the images fell faster. growing more darker, more violent. Chad drinking blood. Chad mugging a middle aged lady. Chad swearing at Fiona becasue he had found out she was dating someone. Chad taking his anger out on other people. And then finally...Chad meeting me. After that, everything seemed calmer and lighter. Chad was happy. He was smiling and laughing again.  
Oh god, I didn't know, I thought to myself. 

Well now you do, came Chad's voice.

How can you..hear me? I asked.

Because you're in my mind, he replied shortly.

Chad...how could you do all that stuff? I asked.

Because..the bitterness drove me insane. I was sick with rage. Until I met you, of course. You were funny, and beautiful and smart. You made everything...better. You made me feel better. You saw good in me.  
Being away from you suddenly seemed a task. It made me crazy, not seeing you. And that's when I realised...

We were soulmates, I queitly finished.

Yes, he said. Suddenly, I felt everything around me slowly fade away. I could fee Chad quite reluctantly pull away from me. I wanted to stay here forever, but knew the idea was quite ludicrous. The silver cord between us thinned into nothingness. Slowly, I opened my eyes'. Chad looked away. He was troubled. I don't know how I knew, but I just did.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Do you hate me? For what I did?"

"I understand why you did it. I don't hate you because of it." He slowly turned around to face me, drinking in my puzzled expression, my tousled hair. He leaned in and brushed a strand of hair off my face. I felt tingles shoot through my body.

"Cal...I love you," he whispered. Oh, crap.

"Ditto." I said, scared he might get angry. He didn't. He just smiled and then kissed me on the cheek. I felt a tingle where his lips touched my skin. The pink mist kicked in again. He kissed my forehead, my chin and then my neck. He stiffened.

"It's OK," I whispered to him. He pulled back.

"I'd better go," he said, getting up and walking out of my room rather quickly. I groaned. If I was a vampire, I wouldn't be so reluctant to drink blood. I could tell Chad was famished and I wasn't about to let my soulmate go hungry. I straightened up, walked out of my door and without hesitation, flung his door open. He was sprawled across his bed and didn't look at all surprised to see me.

"Dinner is served," I said, locking the door behind me.

"Mmm...you're right, this does taste good," said Shannon, taking another bite of the hamburger I had brought them in a lunch tray. Rhiannon nodded in reply, eating hers in big bites.

"I can't believe I wasted my life eating such gross food," said Rhiannon, wrinkling her nose. I smiled at them, I was glad I had made such a good impact in their eating habits.

"So..." said Shannon, wiping a little bit of ketchup that was on the side of her mouth. "Are you feeling better now?" I looked up and caught Chad's eye across the lunch room. He winked at me.

"Yeah, I'm much better," I said, smiling.


	11. Important note

Hey, guys! Hope you're having a good day! Just a little note to say that I have a sequel to this story- if you wanna check it out, visit my profile and read the story Perfect Misfit 2!  
See ya! 


End file.
